warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Warriors App
|align=center}} Organization How should we organize this article? I was thinking we could make it somewhat like a book article, but that's all I really have so far. 20:43, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we could include a picture of an icon of the app itself? ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 20:44, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we could separate sections by characters, short stories, etc.? -- 20:46, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Phoenix: I was thinking that. On the home page of the app, there are six categories: The Books, Cat and Clans, Timeline, Start Reading, Exclusives, and Trivia Game. Maybe those could be our six main headings, and we can create appropriate sub-sections. 20:57, July 1, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. ♥Phoenixfeather: Izaya is a hot psycho!♥ 21:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to add a blurb. It'll be the description in the app store. 22:35, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Books or World? Should this be in PB or PW? Should it be in any project? 23:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) This seems like it should be in PW. After all, it deals with all aspects of the Warriors universe, not just the books. [[User:Cloudskye|'Law']][[Warriors Wiki:Books|'liet']] ''Me'' 00:15, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Back a year ago or so, there was a discussion about starting up an extra project that would coordinate all articles that do not present concepts from the books and the Warriors universe. Such as: articles about authors and illustrators, years, fan movement, etc - so these pages can get some attention as well, being expanded, graded, and even featured. I imagine that Warriors App would belong there as well. Kind regards, 08:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, this app could belong to PR? It's not really a book or an aspect of the universe. 15:32, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I agree. It should be in PR. 15:35, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Flawed Could it be that this app wasn't overseen by the Erins? It says that Oakheart was killed by Redtail, when it was a major plot point that he was in fact NOT. This is among many other errors. I don't think much in it can be believed too seriously... The actual books have mistakes like these all the time. I'm sure there will be updates in the future to make corrections to it. -- 03:22, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :When the app is opened for the first time, a video from Vicky Holmes is played. She basically introduces the app. 03:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) : :So excited, it's downloading right now! -- Go Sweden! 11:20, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : :You guys, HARPOR COLLINS made it, they also made the site that has all the wrong pairings, it has been proven wrong many times, also with the technology nowadays they can create fake videos, it says that the author is unavailable, and seriously? when that makes that big of a mistake, it can't be by the erins, goldenpelt, i'm dissapointed in you 20:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC)Silverthistle : :I really don't believe that the video to go along with the app is fake, I mean really. I'm pretty sure the Warriors App has been mentioned a few times on Vicky's facebook, and I believe she knows plenty about this. The "official warriors site" is made by fans, not directly Harper Collins (If I'm not mistaken.) . To me, the app is informational. Plus, we've gone along with it for about a couple months now, and it has yet to fault us. 21:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) : I Can Expand I have the Warrios App so I love it and am really good at it. May I be in charge of expanding it? ☺Brackenfur66☺ 23:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Brackenfur66☺Brackenfur66☺ 23:20, September 8, 2011 (UTC) This isn't something about the page, but the app really needs fixing. For the quiz, most/all the answers are wrong. It once said that Crowfeather was Mothwing's father! Fuzzers (talk) 09:11, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Meowfur--Fuzzers (talk) 09:11, June 11, 2016 (UTC)